House of Vista
The House of Vista (ほゆす おうふ びすた Hoyusu Oufu Bisuta), also known as the "Vista Family", is an illustrious, highly influential, and powerful family that has lead the Fiore Royal Military for nearly 400 years. The family is known for its' legendary members and almost all supreme leaders of the Fiore Military in the last 300 years ago have hailed from this family. A defining trait of this family is that all its' descendants are born with a high aptitude for the magical arts and abnormally strong magical power. They are the most respected noble family among the commoners of Fiore, due to their charity and philosophy of treating all equally. The famous Wizard Saint, Sanjo Vista, hails from this family. The Vista family stands as one of the greatest noble families in the Kingdom of Fiore, next to privileged households such as the House of Xava. History The history of the Vista family is littered with brilliance-- legendary mages, heroes etc. Their history goes back over over 300 years ago when they were first brought to fame by their first true head, Soran Vista. It was in an age of war and violence that the Vista House made its name. Under Construction. Influence Fame, Wealth, Power-- this family has all this and more. The House of Vista stands at the top as one of the most powerful families in both Fiore and the world. Unlike the Heartifilia family, the Vistas have been illustrious for 300 years at the least; they have been in it for long as many could remember. This family. due to have lead the Fiore Military for over 275 years, have the respect of the Kingdom of Fiore and the whole continent as well. It is said the Military owes its' strength to the Vista family that made it that way. The Vista house has close ties with the Royal family as well, Sanjo is friends with one of the princes. A testament to this family's influence can be seen over 30 years ago when major impoverished areas of Northern Fiore were all rebuilt at no cost to those who lived there, but on the government's bill, since the House of Vista requested the long awaited rebuilding to be done. A person who is part of this family can go anywhere and find favor, many nobles themselves marvel at the power of the House of Vista. Of course, there are drawbacks to the fame this name carries and it can get in the way of thing. This evident from the fact that Yotsuki told Drake to not disclose his surname during the Ragna incident.Melody of Chaos It is important to understand that much of the priveleges enjoyed by the members of the family are owed to their predecessors. Aside from making strides in the world of magic, many great Vista men and women have been powerful businessmen, doctors, government officials, and even accomplished architects. Thus, they have accomplished great feats in civil areas of society and made vast amounts of money in altogether conventional ways in the past. In addition, as a result of the things they've done have left many in their debt; in turn, would pay off in the long run. This is not to say Vista have not had their own screw ups, but have managed to keep themselves in line for the most part. Prominent members Minor Members Traditions First Born Ceremony Whenever the presiding Head and his wife bring their first child into the world , a large ceremony is held. Dozens of friends, family, and associates of the Vista family are invited to bear witness. Said ceremony is held for the first born; the first born alone. The purpose is to introduce the primary heir of the family to society; cement the child's place as the potential future head of the House of Vista. At Sanjo's ceremony, individuals from Gildarts Clive to all four of the active Commanders were present. The ceremony is always held at Vista manor and is a nearly monumental event among Fiore's high society. This is a tradition that dates back more then 200 or so years. Vista Manor The Vista family resides at the Vista Manor usually, the former head usually retires to a Villa in the mountains. This home is like a palace, and is a testament to the wealth of this family.The Vista mansion sits on grounds so vast that Sanjo's parents have their own river flowing past their private chambers. While the outside architecture is Japanese, the interior is european in design and layout. When the grounds are first entered, there is a large lake filled with Koi of impeccable pedigree that have been raised in that very lake for generations. The Koi are rare, three times larger than common variety and are brilliant gold. The Manor is protected by an ultra powerful barrier set up by runes, making it a haven from destruction if need be. Other Properties Trivia *The House of Vista has some influence from the Senju Clan in the world famous manga Naruto. *Neyo, the former head, jokes that Vista men tend to be attracted to "strong women". *The House of Vista helped the Heartfilia Konzern in its' early stages as a company. *As a group grows in power, so does its' opposition. The same could be said for the Vista family. Over the years, it has made a few enemies-- namely, other pretentious nobles families out for blood. *The House of Vista's theme is Only The Beginning Of The Adventure by Harry Gregson-Williams. References Category:Factions Category:House of Vista Category:Zicoihno Category:Noble Families